Politics of Ll'ianis
The Republic of Ll'ianis has an interesting political situation, to say the least. Not so long ago, the Republic was mostly at peace internally, but this peace has been disturbed by some recent events, namely the philosophies of ex-Leader Olxen and the Ӂ Civil War. History The history of the Republic of Ll’ianis begins with the dismantling of the old Kingdom of Ll’ianis and democratic reforms ordered by the last Ll’ianiri monarch, Queen Yamitilia Vaurumi. Upon her death, the Royal Charter of Ll’ianis was abolished and replaced with the Constitution of the Republic of Ll’ianis. The Royal Advisory Council, a group of Ll’ianiri who acted as advisors to the monarch - was reformed into the House of Ll’ianis (See Ll’ianir Government Ranks ). The House of Vaurum were reduced to figureheads in the government, as was any other group of nobles. Then, the first election was held to determine the first Leader of Ll’ianis. That Leader ended up being Ezizork. In the beginning of the Republic of Ll’ianis, there were no official political parties or factions in the government. All poticians were independents. This system lasted for a while, until the First Great War. The Order of Ӂ and Ll’ianis lost the war, and Ll’ianiri Leader Umoriux was ashamed''' '''and humiliated to the point where he resiged from Leadership, allowing the Co-Leader, Satevian, to take his place. At this point, the Republic was in critical condition with various anti-government militias, nationalists, anarchists, and monarchists alike, forming and threatening to rise up. Satevian had to solve this problem. Eventually, he did calm them down, and one of the first steps in doing so was reforming the system of the Ll'ianiri government to create political parties in order to represent each factions' views. From that time on, the most powerful party was the Ll'ianiri Republic Party (LRP), which most Leaders of Ll'ianis have been from since those days. Other parties included the Ll'ianiri National Alliance (LNA), Royal Restoration Party (RRP), and the Libertarian Party of Ll'ianis (LPL), but those generally lacked influence compared to the LRP. During the Second Great War, a Ll'ianiri election was held, and to the surprise of many, LNA candidate Oprikom (a very nationalistic individual indeed) won and became Leader. After his use of false flag terrorism on the Kingdom of Arcex, he was impeached from office and it was later discovered the election results had been tampered with to ensure his victory in the first place. LNA was inspected by a House of Ll'ianis-sanctioned police operation, which found there to be multiple contributors in the party to Oprikom's victory. Several politicians were arrested and most of the leadership of LNA ended up getting replaced with some less scandalous leaders. After that, nothing particularly of note happened regarding Ll'ianiri politics until the election of Olxen, the previous Leader before the current one, Krykoran. Olxen, from the beginning, introduced policies and philosophies of sulf-sufficiency, and attempted to make Ll'ianis less reliant on the Order of Ӂ. Before he was even elected, he founded the Self-Sufficiency Party (SSP), for those exact ideals. The SSP was growing in popularity for a while because he really knew how to attract public attention. Eventually, he got voted in, barely beating out the LRP. (I'll continue this later)